


Make an Effort

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to break up with me?”<br/>Harry sits up so quickly her head spins. She looks over at the door where Louis stands, looking as awful as Harry feels. Her hair is a mess and her shirt is inside out. She looks like she’s been awake all night and immediately, guilt courses through Harry. She bites her lip as she stares at Louis, unable to form any words and completely unable to think of anything to say. </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story in which Harry and Louis cry, make up and start to resolve things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make an Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This follows straight on from [Don't Hold Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2518766) (verse is in order)
> 
> MASSIVE thank you goes to my amazing cheerleader/sounding board [Leeargh](https://twitter.com/Leeargh) \- you are a goddess and I love you so much.  
> Also a MASSIVE thank you goes to [Bri](https://twitter.com/louskellingtons) for betaing this part for me today. You have no idea how grateful I am for that. You didn't have to even offer but you did and I love you so much for it.
> 
> Sorry for the delays. I really hope this lives up to peoples' expectations. (I have a feeling it won't, so I apologise for that in advance.)

Every step Harry takes makes it feel like her heart is shattering in her chest. She hurries away from Louis’ building as quickly as she can, her eyes filled with tears and her feet leading her in one direction – far away.

She hops onto the first bus she sees and hastily wipes at her eyes, people staring at her as she sits down. She sniffles and wipes her eyes on her sweater paws before a tissue is pushed into her line of sight. She glances up to see a little old lady handing her a tissue from a small pack she has in her other hand. Harry shoots her a watery smile and gives her a small ‘thank you’ as she accepts the tissue to wipe at her eyes and nose with. She’s a right mess, she knows she is and she’s thankful when she gets off at the next stop she can. Once she’s off the bus, Harry looks around to see where she is. Her skin is clammy and her heart is pounding in her chest. She can’t think of anything but the hurt swelling inside of her. 

A familiar looking street comes into view and Harry walks quickly towards the house she’s after. She opens the gate and walks up to the front door, sniffing all the while. With shaky hands, she presses for the doorbell and hopes that it isn’t too late to call in unexpectedly. 

“Harry?” Zayn’s soft voice asks as the door swings open. Harry nods dumbly and before she knows it, Zayn’s arms are wrapping themselves around her middle and holding her close. Harry chokes out a sob and buries her face in Zayn’s neck, getting the skin wet with her tears. “C’mon, let’s get you inside.”

Harry follows blindly, letting Zayn lead her up to her room. Zayn disappears for a moment and returns with a glass of water and a big box of tissues. 

“Drink.” 

Harry reaches for the offered glass and takes a few long sips before passing it back to Zayn who sets it down on her bedside table, her hands shaking too much to keep a hold of it. 

“What happened?” Zayn asks worriedly.

She takes a few deep breaths. “L-Louis and I b-broke up,” she sobs, her face crumpling as she begins to cry again. The box of tissues is pushed into her hand and the bed dips as Zayn moves to sit next to her, her arm going around Harry’s shoulders. She pulls Harry close and strokes her fingers through Harry’s hair. It’s slightly comforting but it just makes Harry’s heart hurt even more. 

Everything hurts. Her skin feels too tight on her body, her heart too sore in her chest and her face feels like it’s going to explode at any given moment. Her eyes are puffy, her nose runny and her throat raw, but she still can’t stop crying. Zayn just holds her close, pressing her lips to the top of Harry’s head, letting her cry.

It takes a while for Harry to calm down enough to have another drink of water, which she accepts gratefully from Zayn. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Zayn asks softly, her fingers pressing against Harry’s scalp, rubbing in soothing circles.

“Had a fight with mum,” Harry starts. “Went to Louis’. Had a fight with Louis. And we broke up.”

“After one fight?” Zayn asks, her voice laced with confusion. “Louis doesn’t seem like the type to just break up with you because you had an argument.”

“You weren’t there,” Harry mumbles dejectedly. She picks at the hem of her jumper and bites back a sob when she realises it’s Louis’ favourite jumper on her. “It was _awful_.”

Zayn hums and gently moves so they’re lying down. “Do you want another drink?” she asks, reaching over to push Harry’s hair out of her eyes. Harry nods dumbly.

“Please,” she mumbles.

Zayn kisses her cheek as she takes the empty glass off the bedside table and leaves the room. Harry sits up to blow her nose and wipe her eyes a little, the tissues harsh against her raw skin. She knows she’s an absolute mess right now and it’s the worst she’s ever felt in her entire life. It doesn’t take long for Zayn to reappear with another glass of water. 

“Louis just texted me,” she starts as she hands over the glass. “She’s worried about you.”

Harry snorts indelicately and she takes another sip of her water. Wordlessly, she sets it back down and she brings her knees up to her chest, laying her head on them. 

The bed dips again as Zayn moves to sit back next to her. “Do you want to try and get some sleep?” she asks gently.

Harry bites her lip and then nods. “I don’t have any pyjamas, though.”

“I’ve got an old shirt you can use,” Zayn replies. She reaches over for a tank top that has arm holes so deep down the sides of the shirt that Harry briefly wonders what the point is but she unashamedly takes off her own clothes, bra and all, and slips the tank top on over her head. She grabs a hair tie and ties her mane of hair up on top of her head so it’s out of the way. 

“Thanks,” she mumbles as she slips under the covers of Zayn’s bed. 

“Anytime,” Zayn replies. “Try and get some sleep, we’ll figure stuff out in the morning.”

Harry nods and closes her eyes. Zayn gets up to change and shut off the light before she climbs back into bed with Harry. She pulls her close and Harry burrows into Zayn’s side. She’s not as comfortable to lie on as Louis is – Zayn is far too bony where Louis isn’t. Her collarbone digs into Harry’s head a little but she screws her eyes closed and tries to get passed it. 

Her sleep is fitful at best. She knows she wriggles, moans and kicks Zayn on occasion but Zayn is an angel and she doesn’t say anything. Harry’s phone goes off at 5 o’clock and Zayn kicks her this time, groaning to ‘shut the damn thing off already’ and Harry scrambles for her phone in her bag to silence it. 

She sits on the floor as she looks at the screen, taking in the amount of missed calls she’s had and somehow hadn’t heard. Most of them are from Louis. There’s a few from her mum as well but she doesn’t know if she can deal with either of them right now. With a sigh, Harry gets up off the floor and heads to the bathroom to clean herself up a little. She regrets it as soon as she looks at her reflection. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are red. She even looks like she’s been crying for the whole night. Which she has, on and off. 

The light in the bathroom glints off her ring and she looks down at her hand, a wave of sadness washing over her again. Harry crumbles to the floor, staring at her ring. The ring that was meant to symbolise Louis’ love for her and the promise that they’d be together no matter what. She figures that’s all out of the window now.

A long while later, there’s a knock on the bathroom door and when Harry doesn’t respond, it opens.

“Oh, sorry,” Safaa says as she backs away from the door. “I’ll go get Zayn.”

A moment later, Zayn appears, looking extremely sleep rumpled but with a concerned expression on her face. “C’mon,” she says. She helps Harry up and leads her back to her bedroom. 

“Sorry for scaring Safaa,” Harry mumbles as Zayn pushes her back under the bed covers. 

“It’s alright,” Zayn replies. “Stay here, I’ll be back.” Harry nods and turns her face into the pillows, clamping her eyes shut tightly, trying to forget everything. 

Her ring is like a weight around her finger. She moves onto her back and holds her hand up in front of her face, staring at the pink diamond. It really is beautiful, she thinks. She drops her hand back to her side and fiddles with the ring using her thumb, twirling it around on her ring finger. 

It scratches her pinkie finger and with a huff, Harry takes it off, examining the small mark that has appeared. It doesn’t hurt, though, just smarts for a second before disappearing altogether. She holds the ring up in front of her face and contemplates just leaving it on Zayn’s drawers for her to give back to Louis at some point.

“You want to break up with me?”

Harry sits up so quickly her head spins. She looks over at the door where Louis stands, looking as awful as Harry feels. Her hair is a mess and her shirt is inside out. She looks like she’s been awake all night and immediately, guilt courses through Harry. She bites her lip as she stares at Louis, unable to form any words and completely unable to think of anything to say. 

“Zayn said you told her we broke up,” Louis says when Harry stays silent. “Is that what you want?”

“No,” Harry mumbles quietly. Despite everything that has happened, she doesn’t want to lose Louis. 

Louis crosses the room and stops at the foot of the bed. “Get up,” she says sternly. “Get up, we’re going home.”

Harry’s brow furrows at Louis’ tone. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid!”

“Stop acting like one and I will,” Louis replies. “I spent the _entire_ night worrying about you and calling you. I had no idea what the hell happened after you left. I tried to look for you but you were already too far away by then. Zayn called me late last night but told me not to come until this morning. She said you were here and that we had _broken up_ and she was concerned for her best friend. Do you understand how worried I was? I had to call your _mum_ to see if you had gone home. She was out of her mind with worry until Zayn called. I can’t… You _scared_ me, Harry.”

Before Harry even has the chance to respond, Louis starts to cry. Tears make their way down her puffy cheeks and she brings her hands to her face, sobbing into them. Harry knee-walks across the bed until she can wrap her arms around Louis’ body. They cling to each other, both crying and blubbering into each other’s shirts. 

“Can we just go home, please?” Louis asks after a few moments, her voice wet and sounding like she’s swallowed sandpaper. 

Harry nods against Louis’ chest. “Okay,” she replies. 

“Thank you,” Louis breathes. She clings harder to Harry and squeezes her tightly. Harry closes her eyes and just holds Louis against her body. 

They stay like that for another few moments, just holding each other in the middle of Zayn’s room. Harry gets up off the bed, slips her ring back on and picks up her belongings. She leaves the room in just her tank top and knickers, with her feet stuffed in her shoes. Louis’ hand holds hers tightly as they make their way through the house, being mindful not to disturb Zayn’s family.

“Alright?” Zayn asks as she approaches them in the entrance hall.

“We will be,” Louis replies. “Thanks for calling me.”

“Anytime,” Zayn says. She kisses Harry on the cheek and then Louis before they both leave. They clamber into Louis’ car and she takes them home. 

The car ride is silent. 

Harry isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not. She doesn’t know if she’d be able to even hear Louis over the sound of her own thoughts. Her mind is still whirring with thoughts, wondering what had happened after she had left, if _Eleanor_ had stayed and made a move on Louis like Harry had practically given her permission to. She was such an idiot.

The glass of the car window is cold against Harry’s forehead as she watches early morning London whiz by. She sighs and curls in on herself more. She can’t bring herself to even look over at Louis. She doesn’t know what to say at this point. She just knows that they’re going back to Louis’ and they’re going to talk.

She isn’t even sure if she’s ready for that. 

She can’t even begin to comprehend it all. She hadn’t expected Louis to show up at Zayn’s like that and certainly hadn’t expected her to break down, either. 

A part of her expected Louis to just throw away Harry’s key, or worse, give it to Eleanor and for them to live happily ever after. It was a pathetic thought. She knows it is but last night, with everything that had happened previously, it just felt like the end of the world.

Maybe Louis was right, maybe she _was_ too much of a kid to be in a relationship that was so very much an adult one. She may be a mature seventeen year old for the most part but Louis was her first girlfriend, her first love (hopefully her _only_ love) and seeing the way Eleanor was trying to sink her claws into Louis had really hurt.

Especially because whenever someone had hit on Harry, or even attempted to look at her, Louis had swooped in and put a stop to it, making sure that the person knew that Harry was very much unavailable. She didn’t get why Louis hadn’t done that with Eleanor. It was obvious to Harry that it was Eleanor’s intention to have Louis for herself but Harry just didn’t understand why Louis didn’t see that. Surely she had to have known?

The car stops and Harry looks around, realising that they’re at Louis’ flat building already. She bites down on her lip and Louis reaches across and squeezes her hand gently before she takes the key from the ignition. Harry takes the hint and takes off her seat belt before getting out of the car, allowing Louis to lock it behind them.

Louis hesitates for a moment and the look of pure agony on her face makes Harry reach out and lace their fingers together. They head into the building and for once Harry is thankful that Louis’ doorman, Walker, isn’t there at the early hour because she isn’t sure she could give him a kiss on the cheek looking and feeling like she does.

“Shower, then we’ll talk,” Louis instructs when they’re inside her penthouse. 

Harry nods and gets undressed. She expects to shower alone, but Louis surprises her when she joins her a few moments after Harry is under the spray.

“I’m disgusting,” Louis says before Harry can even ask. “And this will save time.”

“Okay,” Harry replies. They shower as separately as they can, neither touching the other, too afraid of what it will mean or do to them if they do. It’s awkward, Harry hasn’t ever showered with Louis without touching her before. 

Louis’ body is still gorgeous and enticing to Harry, even when she doesn’t mean for it to be. Water sticks to Louis’ skin as she steps out of the shower first, the droplets rolling down the back of her neck and disappearing once Louis grabs her towel. Harry shuts off the tap and steps out as well, following Louis’ direction to dry off before heading into the bedroom. She changes into a fresh pair of underwear and a loose tank top of Louis’ that Louis passes to her before Louis turns to face her properly. She closes the distance between them and gently cups Harry’s face in her hands. The kiss is so gentle and so tender that it makes Harry’s heart hurt. It feels so much like a good bye that it takes all of Harry’s strength not to start crying all over again. 

The tears start before she even has a chance to think about stopping them but this time, Louis’ there, wiping at them with a tissue. She guides Harry to sit down on the bed and it takes Harry back to just the night before when they were sitting exactly like this and talking about university. It seems like a lifetime ago.

“Please don’t break up with me,” Louis whispers desperately, her hand shaking in Harry’s grip. “Please.”

Harry chokes on air as she rushes to try and pull Louis into a hug. Louis sobs against her chest and it makes Harry’s heart ache in return. They’re a mess of tears again but neither make a move to stop them. Harry cries because Louis is crying and Louis cries because Harry is an idiot. 

“I’ll fire her. I don’t care. I’ll do it, just please don’t leave me,” Louis sobs after a few minutes. 

“Okay,” Harry replies, her lips against the top of Louis’ head. 

Louis sniffs as she looks up. “I’ll do it right now,” she says seriously. She gets up and reaches for her phone, unlocking it with swift movements of her thumb. 

“What? No!” Harry quickly gets up and snatches the phone from Louis. “Let’s talk first, please?”

Louis nods and Harry takes her hand, guiding her back to the bed. They push the covers down and climb into the bed, sitting against the pillows and headboard, both of their hands laced together. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis starts immediately. “It was wrong of me to say that you were acting like a kid. I know how much our age difference gets to you.”

“It didn’t hurt so much that you called me a kid,” Harry admits. “It was more of the fact that you agreed with Eleanor when you know how much I don’t like her.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis repeats. “I really am. I don’t want her, or anyone, or any _thing_ coming between us.”

“Me either,” Harry agrees. “I’m sorry for acting like a brat.”

Louis’ expression softens. “You didn’t,” she whispers. “You never could.”

“I did, though,” Harry presses on. “I was already in a terrible mood from my argument with mum and the one with you just made it all worse.”

“I should have listened to you,” Louis says. “I don’t want you to go away for uni, you know that, right?” Harry just shrugs and Louis shifts on the bed so that she can wrap her arms around Harry’s middle a little better. “Baby, there’s _nothing_ more that I’d love for you to stay here with me after you finish high school. I just…” Louis takes a breath and Harry feels like it’s taking a lot of Louis’ courage to say what she is saying. “I just don’t want you to regret being with me. It scares me, you know. You _are_ so young. And while I love it, it scares me. Because you might decide in five years’ time that you don’t want to be with me anymore. That you were foolish not to choose Cambridge or Oxford just so you could be closer to me. I don’t want to be the reason for your unhappiness. Any of it.”

Harry reaches up to stroke Louis’ cheek, her thumb brushing away the tears that have silently fallen. “I’m not going to regret it,” she says seriously. “This? It’s forever kind of stuff. I’m not going to let that go so easily.”

“But you left…”

“I thought you wanted me to,” Harry replies, looking down ashamedly. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought but we were both being pretty stupid last night.”

“Yeah, we were,” Louis agrees with a nod. She shifts so their knees are touching under the covers and gives Harry a small smile. 

“I love you so much, Louis,” Harry adds, looking her straight in the eyes. “And I’m not going to regret being with you because you’re the person I want to share _everything_ with. And my life is nothing without you in it.”

“Don’t say that,” Louis says. “You’re worth _everything_ , Harry, can’t you see that?”

“ _You_ are everything,” Harry returns. “And I’ll be yours for however long you’ll have me.”

Louis’ lips crash against Harry’s own and it’s a little startling but Harry falls into it easily. They shift so Louis is on top of Harry and Harry quickly spreads her legs, hooking them around Louis’ middle to keep her close. 

Their cheeks are still tear stained and they still have a lot to talk about but in that moment, neither of them seem to care. Louis breaks the kiss to press kisses all over Harry’s cheeks and back to her lips again. Harry’s breath hitches and she scratches her fingers down Louis’ back, trying to get her as close as possible. Louis’ weight on top of her body is comforting, knowing that she’s right there, that all of this is real and not just some beautiful nightmare.

Louis trails kisses down Harry’s neck, her teeth catching and scraping on her skin. Harry just arches into it. Louis shoves the shirt up until it’s bundled under Harry’s arms and she takes her time teasing Harry’s nipples until they’re hard and wet, straining against her skin. Louis’ mouth is hot as she kisses her way down Harry’s stomach. She kisses everywhere, leaving no inch unkissed. Harry’s breathing is heavy and arousal pools in her stomach. She just lies there and lets Louis go. They both need this, she thinks.

The bed dips as Louis shifts between Harry’s legs a little better, her mouth right over Harry’s underwear clad pussy. It doesn’t seem to deter Louis, though, as her mouth closes over Harry, causing her to arch into the touch. She whines as Louis’ tongue presses against her clit through the material and she tries to rut down into the touch. A finger presses against her entrance over the material and she rocks against the pressure. 

Louis pushes her underwear to the side and licks a long line from Harry’s entrance up to her clit. 

“Off,” Harry breathes. “Take them off.”

She lifts her hips and pushes her underwear down as best as she can before flopping back on the bed. It takes her another second to take off the top she’s wearing but Louis is already back between her legs, her mouth closed over Harry’s pussy and her eyes closed firmly. Harry shakes on her elbows as she tries to keep watching Louis but eventually they give out and she collapses against the bed, pleasure washing over her as Louis eats her out. Louis’ tongue is relentless, pushing inside of her and curling just so before she’s pulling it out and flicking over her clit until Harry is a panting, shaking mess underneath her.

It doesn’t take long for her orgasm to pool in her stomach and a few moments later, under Louis’ perfect tongue, she’s coming hard, her fists gripping the bed sheets and her thighs shaking around Louis’ head. 

Louis doesn’t move, though, after Harry’s body has relaxed into a boneless mess, her hips twitching a little and her clit throbbing with over sensitivity. She just keeps going until Harry can feel her entrance clenching around nothing and her clit throbbing again in Louis’ mouth. 

Her breath hitches and her entire body is tingling with pleasure when Louis moves away. She lets out the most pathetic whine ever as Louis moves to hover over her. Their lips meet in a messy kiss and Harry can’t help but moan at the taste of herself on Louis’ tongue. It’s hot and she can’t get enough of it. But now Louis’ body isn’t anywhere near her clit or pussy after the thorough teasing she gave it. She arches her hips, trying to get _some_ kind of friction but Louis’ body remains stubbornly out of the way. 

Harry pouts for a moment but it doesn’t last long as Louis sits back and takes off her own top. Harry’s hands immediately stroke over Louis’ hips, pinching and squeezing the flesh. Her nails scratch down Louis’ back as Louis kisses her again. She grabs Harry’s thighs and pushes them up and out so she’s spread as far as she can. The angle is a little awkward at first but Harry wiggles a little to get more comfortable and she feels her pussy brush against Louis’ stomach as she does. She couldn’t stop the moan that leaves her mouth if she tried. 

Louis shifts so she’s resting on one hand and she slips the other between Harry’s legs. She parts Harry’s folds while keeping their gazes locked and she teases Harry, circling her finger around Harry’s clit. 

“Please,” Harry whispers, tiling her head up for a kiss. Louis’ lips meet hers at the same time two of her fingers push inside of Harry. She rocks down into Louis’ hand and tries to keep the kiss going at the same time. 

It’s hard at first but she manages to keep her legs locked around Louis’ back while Louis fingers her. She can feel Louis’ fingers deep inside of her and it’s _amazing_. She throbs and clenches down around Louis’ fingers, trying to draw them deeper inside of herself. Louis curls her fingers _just so_ and Harry sees stars. She gasps and fucks herself down onto Louis’ hand harder, breaking the kiss at the same time. 

Their foreheads press together and they’re both panting, hot air brushing over their lips. Harry keens, the heels of her feet digging into Louis’ back. She can feel her orgasm coming faster this time and she clings tighter to Louis, her hand fisted in Louis’ hair as she tries to pull her in for another kiss. 

The room is filled with the sounds of their breathing and the squelching sound of Louis’ fingers inside of Harry that should be horrid but just leaves her more turned on. She’s soaking wet and if Louis wanted to, she could easily slip four fingers inside of Harry but she doesn’t. She keeps it at three and fucks her hard. 

“There,” Harry whines. Louis’ fingers curl inside of her again and a second later, she’s coming hard, liquid gushing out of her as she coats Louis’ hand in her come. Her entire body shakes with the aftershocks, liquid still running out of her as Louis keeps fucking her. 

Eventually, Louis hand stops and she rubs her soaking wet hand over Harry’s pussy, her fingers sliding over Harry’s swollen clit, flicking against it, Harry’s body twitching in response. 

She’s completely spent. Her entire body is buzzing and all she can do is see stars. She relaxes against the pillows as Louis dips her head and kisses over Harry’s stomach. Her skin tingles in every place that Louis touches. Up her stomach, over her hips, the dips of her ribs, her breasts, her throat. Everywhere. Louis’ lips meet hers again in soft, slow kisses that leave Harry feeling more raw and exposed than her literal naked body spread open underneath Louis right then. 

“I love you,” Louis whispers. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Harry gently cups Louis’ face in her hands. She thumbs over Louis’ bottom lip before Louis takes the digit into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it briefly before she lets it drop. She turns her face in Harry’s hand and kisses the open palm. Louis looks so vulnerable, Harry thinks. 

She musters up all of the strength she has to roll them over and she settles herself on Louis’ chest, away from the wet patches on the blankets from where she came. Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s body, keeping her close. 

She can hear Louis’ heart thudding underneath her ear and she turns her head to kiss over the spot. She glances up at Louis and is met with a strange look on Louis’ face.

“What?” Louis asks softly.

“This is mine, you know,” Harry says. She moves her hand to trace over Louis’ breast, her finger circling the nipple until it stiffens from attention. Then she taps over where Louis’ heart lies twice in succession. “This.”

“It’s always been yours,” Louis replies softly. “It was yours before you even existed.”

Harry dips her head and presses a lingering kiss to the spot. “You have mine, too.” 

“I know.”

Harry moves so she’s hovering over Louis and she gently nudges Louis’ legs apart. She slips a hand between them and slowly teases Louis’ clit over her underwear that she still hasn’t taken off yet. She moves back just enough to take off the offending article of clothing and she throws it over the side of the bed. She’s back over Louis before Louis even has a chance to take a breath and she gently parts Louis’ folds so she can touch her. 

Louis’ eyes flutter closed at the first touch to her clit. Harry brushes her nose against Louis’ own and gently kisses her lips.

“Look at me,” she requests softly. Louis’ eyes open again and she stares right at Harry as Harry pushes her finger inside of Louis. She arches off the bed a little and rocks back down into Harry’s hand. “I love you.” 

She fucks Louis slowly, keeping their gazes locked the entire time. She can feel Louis’ body responding to her touch, arching over every brush of Harry’s thumb over her clit. Louis tilts her head up for a kiss and Harry slots their lips together, kissing Louis tenderly. 

She feels Louis’ orgasm before Louis does and she works it to her advantage, making sure that Louis’ gaze stays locked on hers as she brings Louis to orgasm. Louis clings tightly to her, her fingers digging into the flesh of Harry’s back that is surely going to leave a mark. She shakes as she comes, her entire body twitching underneath Harry.

Harry eventually removes her hand from between Louis legs and she kisses Louis once more before lying back down on Louis’ chest, her heart still pounding underneath Harry’s ear.

“We need to talk things through in future,” Louis mumbles, her hand in Harry’s hair, stroking over her scalp.

Harry hums in agreement.

“And no storming off,” Louis adds. 

“Promise,” Harry replies. “And you need to deal with Eleanor.”

“I will,” Louis says. “I’ll do whatever it takes. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Me too.”

Later, when they’ve had a sleep and Harry has called her mum to say that she’s okay but they’re staying at Louis’ to sort things out; Harry looks over at Louis and her breath catches in her throat. She has the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ever ask for and she regrets that she almost fucked it all up.

They sit down in the living room after changing the sheets on the bed and they curl up in their underwear under a large, soft blanket and share a carton of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and one spoon. 

“What did Eleanor say to you?” Louis asks tentatively.

Harry passes the spoon back to Louis and sucks on the ice cream in her mouth for a few long moments. “A lot of different things,” she replies. “She called me a kid, said you were baby-sitting me. She was just… She’s _awful_.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t see it,” Louis apologises.

She turns to face Louis a little better. “I don’t get that, either,” she starts. “Every time someone has hit on me in passing, or made their interest in me known, you’ve been there instantly and told them that we’re together. Why didn’t you do that with Eleanor?”

The silence stretches thin for a few moments before Louis takes a deep breath. “Because I’ve never had anyone hit on me before.”

Harry’s mouth drops open and she quickly shuts it when she sees Louis’ pointed look at her. “But people hit on you all of the time!”

“No, they don’t,” she says.

“Yes, they do,” Harry insists. “I’ve seen a lot of women hit on you before.”

Louis crinkles her nose. “I don’t notice if they are because I only have eyes for one person and she’s sitting with her cold feet on me right now.”

Harry grins and wiggles her toes in response. “You seriously think you’ve never been hit on before?” She passes the ice cream back to Louis again.

With a shrug, Louis stabs the spoon into the carton, breaking off a large chunk and shoving it into her mouth. “People are intimidated by me. People fear me and respect me. People don’t hit on me.”

“I hit on you,” Harry says. “But getting back on track here.”

Louis nods. “I didn’t see it as Eleanor hitting on me,” she says as she passes the carton back to Harry who takes another big chunk off for herself. “I just thought that she was being a thorough colleague and didn’t think anything of it.”

“But you said last night that Eleanor had called me a kid to you,” Harry says softly. It hurts to think of that aspect of their fight. It hurts to think about all of it, actually. 

“There was one comment she made when we were away,” Louis starts slowly. “She said you seemed like a needy kid who just didn’t get that I wasn’t always there to just talk to you whenever you wanted to.”

The comment stings more than Harry expects it to.

“But I want you to know that I pulled her up on that comment straight away,” Louis adds.

“But you threw it in my face last night,” Harry says sadly, her eyes feeling wet again.

Louis sets the carton of ice cream down and she slides her hands into Harry’s, holding them tightly. “I am _so_ sorry about that. It was so stupid of me and I shouldn’t ever have brought it up. You didn’t deserve that comment at all and I regret it so much.”

Harry nods and squeezes Louis’ hands in her own. “I’m sorry too,” she says. “Everything had just piled up and then seeing Eleanor here didn’t help. She just… She might be a nice person or whatever but she rubs me the wrong way.”

“I’ll fire her, I promise,” Louis says hastily.

“No,” Harry says, shaking her head. “You’ve fired too many people lately and you need her for your Japan stuff.”

“I’d do it for you,” Louis replies.

“I know you would,” Harry says with a smile. She gently cups Louis’ face in her hand and strokes her cheek. “And if she ever does it again, I’ll hold you to that.”

“Deal,” Louis promises.

“But I still want you to talk to her about it,” Harry adds. “I don’t want the comments or to feel like I’m interrupting her hitting on you or anything like that.”

“Promise,” Louis says emphatically. “I’ll talk to her first thing tomorrow and make sure that she understands that I’m not breaking up with you at any time ever. And that she needs to back off.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies. She closes the gap between them and kisses Louis softly on the lips. “And I promise to talk to you properly about things. And not bottle them up or assume you know what I’m talking about.”

“Me too,” Louis says with a nod. “I know I can be a little stupid like that.”

“You’re not,” Harry insists. She kisses Louis gently again. “We both are, otherwise.”

“I love you so much, Harry,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips. “And I never want to fight with you again.”

“Me either,” Harry agrees. “At least the make up sex was good.”

Louis laughs and presses her face into Harry’s neck. “Yeah, it was.”

They snuggle together for a few more hours until Harry eventually has to go home. She feels a lot better about everything. She knows they still have issues to work out and work on but they’ve made a start and that’s what counts. She gets dropped off by Louis who insists that she’s going to get some groceries so they can have a nice meal in together sometime soon and Harry’s stomach flutters happily at the thought.

Her mum is home when she walks in the door and Harry sets her bag down on a kitchen chair before crossing the room and giving her a tight hug.

“How’re you feeling, love?” Anne asks as she strokes a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Better,” Harry replies. She inhales her mum’s scent, letting her subtle perfume smell wash over her. It’s so very comforting and familiar. She loves it.

“That’s good,” Anne starts as she moves Harry until they’re face to face. “Because you’re grounded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry this part took so long to get out. I was waiting for my regular beta but she's been so busy and I didn't want to pressure her at all.  
> Thank you to everyone who sent me messages. Especially those who had in detail how much they liked the last part and how they thought it was realistic and that they were waiting for something like that to happen. Every single one of you means so very much a lot to me. I love you all. I want to cuddle everyone because you're all so amazing.
> 
> Part 9 has been written and it's just waiting for a beta read through as well. Hopefully there won't be too many mistakes in it! =)
> 
> Part 10 has been planned, as has part 11. Part 10 is my "flashback" episode, fic, whatever. Where it will entail exactly how Louis and Harry got together and how they started to explore their dom/sub interests. (I feel so weird saying that, I'm sorry.)
> 
> I also announced on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55/status/529080751199752192) that I'm now planning Harry and Louis' engagement and wedding. Again [Leeargh](https://twitter.com/Leeargh) has been subjected to an entire afternoon of wedding dresses, wedding rings, engagement rings and general psycho babble from me regarding this. So there's that to happen? Idek anymore.
> 
> Sorry for rambling. I'll go now.
> 
> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) if you like. ♥


End file.
